Todo por una Apuesta
by Guishe
Summary: Harry en el verano cambio un poco..o diriamos mucho.. Blaise le hace una apuesta y Draco acepta sin preveer las concecuencias.tambien es un On Shot.. y cumpliendo un reto...la verdad que lo tome para el lado del Humor..espero que lo disfruten


**Hola bueno aqui les traigo otro reto de mi autoria.. jaja...este es mas bien gracioso.. me gusto mucho escribirlo... es la pareja de Harry/Draco... pero verdaderamente lo tome del lado del Humor...espero ke les guste!!**

**para que sepan de esto contaba el reto...**

_reto...  
los capítulos que quieran...que no superen los 4...de lo que sea..pero incluyan estas frases o características:_

**Albus Dumbledore:** Maneja el expreso de Hogwarts

**Blaise Zabbini:** debe decir "te daré cien galeons si te acuestas con Potter tras un mes" ...fíjense que hacen..si draco lo hechiza o si acepta...

**Draco Malfoy:** trabaja de Gigoló para mujeres

**Ginny Weasley:** sus encantos se debe a que es una elfa...jojo...si...al mejor estilo Arwen ...

**Hermione Granger:** -Tiene varios posibles finales:

**a)** Casarse con Ron y convertirse en una Molly echa y derecha, con mínimo cuatro niños rodeándola continuamente.

**b)** Convertirse en la sucesora de McGonagall como profesora de transfiguraciones, suele estar acompañada del ítem anterior, o sea, que puede ser una madre trabajadora.

**c)** Convertirse en reportera ya sea para el profeta o alguna revista Muggle en estos casos suele haberse separado del mundo mágico, de Ron y Harry por X motivo pero que por lo general se reencuentra con su macho reproductor de turno.

* * *

**TODO POR UNA APUESTA**

* * *

Un año nuevo comenzaba, un año en el cual muchas cosas habían cambiado… 

-¡Ginny espérame! - gritaba un desesperado Harry - Dijimos que iríamos juntos al shopping Muggle! - replicaba harry mientras corría atrás de la pelirroja.

Ginny en el verano había cambiado muchísimo, su belleza natural parecía encandecer a los muchachos de la zona y mas aun hacia llegar a turistas de tierras lejanas a contemplarla.  
Ginny había tenido mas de 200 invitaciones a lo largo de todo el verano, cosa que no llamo nada la atención de ninguno de sus amigos, salvo de una … si, Hermione Granger, la persona mas curiosa e inteligente de todo Hogwarts, no lo comprendía … ella también había cambiado mucho y había tenido las miradas de unos cuantos, pero no con la efusividad ni la cantidad que la pelirroja atraía, los chicos quedaban embobados y ella quería saber si esta había usado alguna poción, pues esto no era normal, se propuso que en el transcurso del año lo averiguaría.

-Vamos Harry, llegaremos tarde a la liquidación, nos van a cerrar y es el ultimo día … te he dicho que quería que te probaras ropa nueva, con tus ojos verdes verdaderamente te quedaran bellísimos …  
- Uff … ya lo creo, y mas aun con tus gustos Gin- dijo este mirándola.  
- ¿¿Que hay en mis gustos Harry??- dijo la muchacha frenándose.  
- Nada solo que son medios extravagantes, y me da algo de vergüenza, sabes que todo esto es algo nuevo para mi.

°°° Flash back °°°

Harry, al final del curso descubrió algo en el que no pensó nunca que le sucedería … mientras luchaba con voldemort en la sala de las profecías descubrió que había alguien que le importaba mas que nadie, y al verlo salvarle la vida una vez mas, sintió que su corazón palpitaba … desde ese entonces no había podido dejar de pensar en esa cabellera blanca y esos ojos puros que a través de los lentes en forma de media luna lo hacían excitar.  
Había logrado calmarse y calmar su imaginación al entrar las vacaciones, se había propuesto olvidar a Albus Dumbledore, porque era imposible de que se haya enamorado del director del colegio, era completamente imposible que el Harry Potter se haya enamorado de un Hombre.  
Pero no, no era imposible, y lo comprobó cuando una noche decidió ir a visitar a Ron y en vez de esperar a que lo vinieran a buscar, tomo la decisión que esa noche viajaría en el autobús Noctámbulo.  
Se paro frente a la vereda, estiro la varita y allí apareció el autobús, pero Harry se había quedado petrificado, no podía moverse, el hombre de sus sueños estaba allí, manejando el coche que lo transportaría hasta la madriguera, esto sin dudas debía ser un sueño, pero no, no lo era Albus Dumbledore estaba allí guiñándole un ojo a Harry invitándolo a subir.  
Harry subió, comprobó que no había nadie y se quedo anonadado al ver a su director hacerle caritas por el retrovisor, se sonrojo y desde donde se encontraba le tiro un beso y lo saludo nervioso… esa noche no llego a lo de Ron, decidió una vez mas acompañar al viejo profesor en una aventura… una que solo ellos saben y que hasta ahora no han comentado a nadie. Harry desde ese momento no volvió a ser el mismo.  
Las chicas lo aceptaron gustisimas en ayudarlo en su transformación, pero Ron no lo aceptaba, no su único amigo había cambiado, como decía él, se había pasado para el otro bando, dejándolo solo.  
Luego de un tiempo se acostumbro, se dio cuenta que no lo había perdido sino ganado mucho mas de lo que pensaba.

°°° Fin Flash Back °°°

-Tranquilo Harry, veras como todo sale de maravillas, además con ese cuerpo de infierno hasta Dobby te amaría - dijo riendo la pelirroja, había aceptado de que su antiguo amor se transformara en una muy buena amiga, y mas aun con el éxito que estaba teniendo con los hombres.

Llegaron a la tienda y compraron ropa de lujo, ropa que a harry hacían marcar sus dotes.  
Pantalones ajustados, camisas de colores pasteles pero seductores, Gel para el cabello, el único antídoto para que el pelo de Harry se moviera con libertad, para dejarlo una vez mas desordenado pero prolijo a la vez.  
Salieron de allí con las manos cargadas de bolsas y con una sonrisa en la boca.

Llego el primero de septiembre y todos emprendieron el camino a Hogwarts, Harry estaba ansioso, se había enterado que su amor no solo trabajaba de director sino que estaba haciendo suplencias en el autobús noctámbulo y en el expreso Hogwarts, por lo tanto tendría todo un viaje para disfrutarlo. Corrió para llegar lo antes posible ante el gran tren pero para su desgracia Albus no estaba allí, su mirada se lleno de lagrimas pero se contuvo, al ver pasar a un rubio y un moreno mirándolo minuciosamente.. Debemos aclarar que Harry había estrenado una de las tantas prendas que había comprado, en esa ocasión había elegido ponerse un pantalón de cuero ajustado, que le marcaban bien su trasero y una remera al cuerpo, se había logrado peinar de una manera que le había quedado sumamente sesie y sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca, resaltando su color natural.

- Blaise, mira - dijo un rubio sin poder correr la mirada de cierta persona que lo había sorprendido.  
- Nooo… no lo puedo creer, no de Potter - decía Zabbini observándolo.  
- No le queda nada mal - dijo el rubio y una sonrisa malévola se le dibujo en el rostro al mirar el trasero de la cara rajada, como lo solía llamar.  
- Vamos Draco no me digas que eres Marica! - dijo Blaise mirándolo sorprendido  
- ¡¡¡NO QUE TE CREES!!! Solo que podríamos fastidiarlo un poco¿no te parece? - dijo acentuando su característica sonrisa.  
- te daré cien galeons si te acuestas con Potter tras un mes - dijo ahora sonriendo él.  
- ¿¿¿Que??? - dijo Malfoy anonadado. - ¿¿yo un Galán de las mujeres?? … ¿yo que he fingido y aceptado ser Gigoló solo para poder tirármelas debes en cuando?  
- Es lo que hay amigo, aceptas o rechazas, es asi la cuestión Draco y se muy bien que conociéndote como te conozco no te gusta perder apuestas y yo te estoy proponiendo una. - dijo Zabbini sonriéndole satisfactoriamente.  
- Pues… tienes Razón, Acepto, pero que quede bien en Claro que me gustan las Mujeres, solo lo hago por la apuesta - dijo Draco con el seño fruncido.  
-Pues claro amigo… solo una apuesta. - y uniendo las manos dieron comienzo a este juego.

Draco camino en dirección donde Harry se encontraba, se acerco suavemente a su espalda y susurrándole al oído le dijo  
- mmm, si que te has vuelto hermoso, y llevas una ropa de infierno!

Harry se quedo petrificado, sentirlo cerca suyo a Malfoy hizo que por poco no se desmayara, sabia que era un hombre al cual cualquiera amaría, y no podía evitar verlo tan sexy … desde que había estado con Dumbledore, jamás se le paso por la cabeza mirar a otro hombre y menos aun con el corazón partido como lo tenia, ya que hace tiempo que no tenia noticias de Albus, parecía que se había olvidado de él, pero por una extraña razón … esos pensamientos se quedaron de lado para dejarle paso a la duda, ya que se quedo perplejo ante el comentario de Malfoy, no era posible que el también fuera como él … diferente.

- Hola Malfoy - dijo nervioso.  
- Ah!! Por Merlín no me llames Malfoy, aunque de tus labios sale maravilloso - dijo draco acercándose levemente hacia el.  
- Q que... ¿Que te pasa? - dijo Harry aun mas nervioso que antes - porque actúas asi?  
- Vamos Harry, si a nosotros nos pasa lo mismo, me vas a decir que no te parezco sesie - le dijo draco pasando una mano por su cabello y sonriendo abiertamente.  
- EHH... No… no es eso... Solo que es extraño a ti siempre te gustaron las mujeres y ahora que vengas y…- no podía terminar de hablar, porque mientras lo hacia el rubio se iba acercando cada vez mas. - Draco que... ¿Que haces?  
- que lindo suena… esto hago - digo agarrándole la cabeza suavemente y besándolo, y con su lengua pidiéndole paso para explorar mas profundo  
Harry anonadado, pero a la vez gustoso le da el permiso, logrando asi saborear sus labios.  
- OHHH... Harry besas muy bien - dijo en un susurro Draco, pasándole una mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero. - te espero dentro de media hora en el ultimo Vagón.. Hermoso - diciendo esto se marcho, dejando a Harry totalmente confundido.. Pasándose sus dedos por los labios que instantes atrás saboreaba los de draco.

Hermione había logrado comprar antes de llegar a la estación un libro sobre criaturas extraordinarias y apenas llego se fue derecho a un vagón desocupado y comenzó a leer.

°° por sus dotes extraordinarios, la llamada elfa Catalán, es un ser el cual con su belleza encandecente logra cautivar a los de su especie, casi de forma natural, pero mas allá de eso lo hace por sus dotes mágicos. A juzgar por lo que dicen, es capas de captar los gustos de aquellos que les interesa y transfórmalos como armas para atraerlos y conquistarlos … en el año 1853 ….°° - siguió leyendo Hermione realmente anonadada por lo que leía, realmente Ginny se parecía mucho a lo que estaba leyendo … pero será realmente posible que sea una elfa? … esto era lo que se cuestionaba a cada rato y decidió investigar mas a fondo este asunto apenas llegara a Hogwarts, que a decir verdad no faltaba mucho.

Harry iba de un lado a otro, no sabia si ir o no a la cita con Malfoy.. Pero que perdería, mas bien esto lo ayudaría a terminar con la falta de Dumbledore, por su ausentismo.

Tomo valor y se dirigió hacia el ultimo compartimiento, el corazón le palpitaba ..  
Llegando vio a un rubio el cual se encontraba con la camisa desabotonada y el cabello levemente despeinado, se veía completamente sexy. Antes de entrar, golpeo y Draco le abrió, lo hizo pasar y con la varita conjuro un hechizo para que se cerrara la puerta y se trabara como asi también para que los de afuera no pudieran ver ni oír nada. Harry cada vez se sentía más nervioso, pero esta emoción le gustaba.

Draco sin decir nada se acerco a él y lo agarro firmemente de la cintura llevándolo hacia él, podía sentir como Harry temblaba y era lo que mas le gustaba, la verdad que le había gustado como besaba. Harry en un arrebato de lujuria por tenerlo tan cerca comenzó a besarle el cuello, Draco anonadado comenzó a disfrutarlo dejándose llevar por el momento y no pensando que era a Harry con quien estaba.  
Lentamente draco comenzó a sacarle la camisa a Harry, y Harry a él, minutos después ambos se encontraban desnudos.  
Harry sintió las manos de Draco subían por sus piernas, y lo besaba sin fenecí.  
Harry estaba preocupado por el destino de esa boca cuyo aliento le transmitía un malicioso y extraño placer.  
Sintió como su cuerpo era tirado lentamente hacia atrás, dejándolo suavemente apoyado en el suelo.  
Un lametazo en su miembro lo dejó sin aliento, el cuerpo de Harry tembló sin poder evitarlo … La respiración de Harry se aceleró, la verdad que todo esto que sentía, jamás le había pasado con Dumbledore, habían tenido sus momentos Hot, pero esto era inigualable y mas aun sabiendo que quien le hacia todo esto era Draco.  
Draco realmente lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba estar con Harry en ese momento pero lo aterraba estar sintiendo eso y se decía a si mismo una y otra vez… Solo es una apuesta y seguía.  
Harry se estremecía una y otra vez, sin poder contenerse, sus labios rozaron con esos fríos y labios de Draco. Notó que la lengua de Draco intentaba penetrar en su boca… el la abrió, deseaba saborear esa lengua fría, sentir ese gusto a menta que desde el momento que lo beso lo dejo embriagado de placer, no aguantaba más.  
Poco a poco la lengua penetraba en la boca de Harry, él la disfrutaba, e imitaba a draco explorando su cavidad bucal, como si fuera un guerra a ver quien exploraba mas la boca del otro, pero la lengua de Draco se movía de una forma que lo enloquecía aún más, imitaba los movimientos del coito y eso lo entumecía sin control.

- Mmmm… Draco me vuelves loco - decía Harry casi sin aliento.  
- Veo Harry que te gusta más mi juego de lo que yo pensaba.  
-Juego? - dijo casi asustado Harry  
- Vamos es una forma de decir- estamos jugando con nuestros cuerpos - dijo Draco arreglando lo que había dicho, pero la verdad era que le estaba gustando esta apuesta, mas de lo que el pensaba.

Draco y Harry ese viaje la pasaron totalmente explorándose uno a otro, entre el traqueteo del viaje y sus alocadas sensaciones llegaron a Hogwarts. Se vistieron rápidamente y salieron por lados separados ambos con una Sonrisa de satisfacción dibujándoseles en la cara.

Pasaron los meses en Hogwarts ambos estudiando y viéndose a cada rato teniendo encuentros furtivos y apasionados. Cada vez se deseaban mas.

-y Draco has cumplido tu apuesta? - pregunto una tarde Zabbini.  
-pues si, ya llevamos dos meses de lujuria - contesto este sonriente.  
-Que? Pero era un mes nomás!! Ya has ganado, puedes ser tu de nuevo - dijo algo anonadado Blaise.  
- Pues guárdate tu apuesta, me he enamorado - dijo con vos soñadora, recordando cada momento.  
-que? Estas enfermo verdad?- dijo Blaise sorprendido de que su amigo el mas codiciado de todos se haya enamorado de Potter.  
- Pues si enfermo de amor de mi ojilindo. - dijo Draco y se marcho en busca de su gran amor.  
Dejando a su amigo completamente confundido y sintiéndose culpable de a verle hecho dicha apuesta.

Por otro lado, Hermione estaba completamente convencida de que Ginny era una Elfa, había estudiado el Árbol de su familia y su tata tatarabuela había sido una Elfa Catalana que se había casado con un miembro de su familia y ella había Heredado sus dotes, aunque esta no lo sabia.

Ya habían terminado el ultimo curso, Harry se había comprometido con Draco, la mayoría se habían quedado anonadados y Dumbledore con el corazón partido, tanto que la noche de boda de Harry se tiro de la torre mas alta gritando -"HARRY SIEMPRE TE AME"

Hermione se había casado con Ron, ya llevaban un año como pareja y ella estaba esperando mellizos, Sigmund y James.

Ella trabajaba como profesora en el Hogwarts, después de la muerte de Dumbledore había descubierto que esa era su vocación y hacia un muy buen trabajo como asi también se encargaba de mantener satisfecho a su marido.

Desde ese entonces, por la supuesta apuesta que un amigo le hizo a Draco, este comprendió que más allá de los gustos, no hay límites para el amor, este simplemente llega de cualquier forma y en cualquier sexo.  
Harry y Draco ahora están muy felices disfrutando de su vida de Lujuria desenfrenada.  
Ginny fue capturada por magos oscuros, ya que la teoría de que era una elfa catalana la convertía en algo muy preciado, tanto que tiempo después sus amigos descubrieron que había sido asesinada por que la sangre de elfa era muy preciada y se podía considerar como elixir de la belleza para quien la bebiera.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
